Max Stirner/History
Pre-adultery Early Life Not much is known of Stirner's early life, and he himself doesn't remember most of the events during his early life. Stirner was born in a hospital in Egopolis on January 23, 1050 to Kadka Na-Stirneris and Kaspar Na-Stirneris. Stirner attended kindergarten at a relatively young age. He was able to read at age 3,and was considered a prodigy kid for his age. Childhood Stirner spent most of his childhood alone. According to his biography, this feeling of loneliness eventually made him brainstorm about nihilism. According to him, his first nihilistic thoughts were at a young age, specifically at age 7. Stirner was bullied in elementary school, which made him think about elementary school in a very nihilistic way. Due to this, Stirner never got good grades in elementary school, and he only passed to middle school because of the fact that his parents over-paid the middle school. Teenage Years Stirner says that his teenage years were a turning point for him. He was often seen as a great student, which surprised many, especially his parents who had thought of him as low academically due to his elementary school grades. Stirner had developed a theory of individualism at the age of 14. Stirner started to research about the Beto-XG government during this time as well, and he claims that his Philosophy teacher greatly influenced him talking about Anarchism. According to Stirner, his philosophy teacher would talk to him in recess about how he was an Anarchist, and how his talks greatly influenced his nihilistic mindset. Young Adultry Stirner developed some sort of god complex around this age whcih made him think of him as a 'unique'. Stirner wrote his first book at age 21, called 'The Ego'. This book talked about how the self is unique, and how the most important thing for you shall be yourself. “Myself over everyone. My life is unique, and I live it. Nobody else lives my life. Everyone else lives their own life and shall take themselves as the best. The life is truly a unique experience, and everyone must take it as the number one thing they will ever have’' - Stirner in 'The Ego'. Stirner would frequently debate about Anarchism in the bars of Egopolis, specifically the prostitution bar La Moska VIP. ''Stirner had finished university by the age of 23, in which he studied psychology. At age 25, Stirner joined a group of Anarchists in Egopolis called ''The Fighters. He usually shared his nihilistic mindsets with this group, and influenced many of them to have an individualist-anarchist mindset. The Theory and his writing Developing the theory of Ego-Anarchism At around age 50, Stirner had become bored with his life - his job was not good enough for him, and he was never able to mantain a serious relationship, which caused him to be alone most of his life. Due to this extremely low amount of social interaction he had, Stirner's nihilistic thoughts began to skyrocket, and he eventually re-read one of his old books, 'The Ego'. Stirner had never tried to develop a theory with the Ego on it and had just written that book after he was influenced in Philosophy class. Stirner mixed his theory of nihilistic, individualist, anarchist with the glorification of the self to create something he would eventually call Egoist-anarchist theory. Stirner's early writing career Stirner had left his job at around age 99 in the year 1149. He had already written various books by this time, but he had never publicized them, and only shared them with personal unions, such as The Fighters. Stirner published many of his already written books, these include: * The Ego (''Written 1071) * ''Me and only Me (''Written 1074) * ''Nihilism and Individualism? (''Written 1080) * ''The Egoist Anarchist Theory (''Written 1100) Stirner never gained a high level of popularity with these, but he gained enough money to maintain his living. Stirner during this time lived in a small apartment near the Government Office in Egopolis. Stirner considered 1149-1343 as the years of his 'early writing career'. He published around 40 books in this period, and gained a significant amount of money from just these 40 books. Anti Co-operative Movements Beto-XG, Stirner's home planet at the time, had a co-operative government. What this means is that that the people co-operate for the society, this was greatly shown in places like factories. Stirner, as an Anarchist, wanted a stop to the law, which meant he already opposed the government in a radical way. However, he also opposed the fact that the government of Beto-XG had no political opposition, and instead, it was banned. Stirner says that the Beto-XG government banned the opposition for what they claim to be 'better co-operation'. Stirner started to write anti-government books at around the age of 320. These books made him rise in popularity significantly. Stirner proposed a 'Union of Egoists' in 'The New Government'. This union is a contradiction to the state and the the society. This union is a union without law or restriction, according to Stirner. Instead of a Utopic/Dystopic world similar to the one implemented in the Communist theory, Stirner's theory of the Union had no law and no restrictions, along with no punishment, claiming that the people should manage it their own way based on their own mind. Late Life in Beto-XG Jail Stirner publicly spoke about overthrowing the government. Due to this, he was arrested at age 400. He spent 50 years in prison. He would spend these years talking with various inmates and forming an inner jail group composed of ego-anarchists leaded by himself. Just like 440 years ago, Stirner was usually bullied in jail by various stronger inmates, which caused him to have severed eyes. He got out of jail in 1500. Late life in Beto-XG Stirner did not do much in Beto-XG during his last 306 years. He published 15 books but that's about it. In 1806, he used one of the Earth Pods to escape from Beto-XG and land in Bayeurn, Germany. Early life in Earth Growing Up in Earth Stirner had taken the name of '''Johann Kaspar Schmidt. ' Stirner did not take the opportunity of growing up on Earth as an opportunity to start a new life - instead, he just appeared out of nowhere with the body similar to a 30 year old man. Stirner's first years on Earth were about to learning and adapting. He learned German just 3 months after he landed on Earth. He mostly spent his time in the bars of Bayeurn talking to people about Ego-anarchism. He never revealed his origin to anyone during his early life. Stirner's Books in Earth Stirner hadn't thought of publishing his books in Earth, but as he spoke more about Ego-anarchist to his bar friends, he was pressured to release books based on the theories he had. He published The Ego in 1840 at age 790. Shortly after this, he decided to rename himself to Max Stirner. Life in Earth before 1914 Public Disappearance Stirner disappeared from a period of time during the late 1800s to reflect and create new theories, such as Nationalist Socialism. Stirner in 1885 developed a vaccine against rabies, an infection with a very low chance of surviving after the symptoms are shown. He gave this to Louis Pasteur, a French chemist, to make it popular. The rabies vaccine was a way to prevent the effects of Vitamin C, a xeno-absorbic aid drug that transforms you into a Xenomorph without will. Stirner wasn't fond of Xenomorphs, and he wanted the Rabies vaccine to be popularized by a famous chemist so that it can be later used in case of a Xenomorphic attack. Ego-Anarchism in Earth Around the late 1800s, Ego-anarchism was starting to grow across the world. The ideology was based on Germany, and various countries around Germany started to have egoist-anarchist groups develop inside them. The most notable one was the ''German Union of Egoists, ''a 3,000 member group of Ego-anarchists who seeked to destroy the state. Stirner's influence in the German region was decently big. Ego-anarchist groups across Europe all followed him and there were inner fights between Egoist groups based on the legitimacy. Eventually, egoist groups started calling themselves 'Legitimate Stirnerist Groups'. Stirner had to say this about it: '''They are not legitimate. Who in the world changes the name of their organization to fight ANOTHER and not elevate THE SELF?' ''- Stirner in a 1890 interview. The Egoist Internationale Stirner founded the Egoist Internationale in 1900. It was composed of various ego-anarchist organizations, like the German Union of Egoists. This organization was made to achieve an union of egoists across the world, and a world with no borders, restrictions, limits, law, or state. World Wars and Cold War World War I Stirner lived in Germany during World War I, which would cause him to live through much of the horrors. Stirner has talked about how living through a war made him think about how insignificant the World really is, which strengthened his nihilistic theory significantly more. Interwar Max Stirner cloned himself in 1925 with a cloning mechanism that Betoian aliens have after the age of 800. His 2 clones, Max Stirner II and Max Stirner III, would be known as his children, and they would later on be the leaders of two countries. Max Stirner had already developed a theory of Nationalist Socialist by this time, but he never made it public. Not only this, but his significant influence in the world made him get a fellow egoist, Hideki Tojo, in charge of Japan. Stirner visited Adolf Hitler in jail in 1927 and talked to him about the theory of Nationalist Socialism, which would, later on, be called Nazism. Hideki Tojo was informed by Max Stirner that a 2nd World War would start in 1939. Stirner knew that Tojo's Japan would be punished, nd that he would lose the Korean peninsula. He knew a frozen conflict awaited the Earth after World War 2 and that the Korean Peninsula would be a starting point, so he got Hideki Tojo to ally with Adolf Hitler when he took power in 1933. Hitler took power in 1933 with the help of Max Stirner. Specifically, Stirner. World War II Stirner didn't do much on the 2nd World War. He wrote books as usual, but by 1943, he secretly gave supplies to Joseph Stalin so that Adolf Hitler could be defeated. In 1945, he murdered Adolf Hitler after a speech he had in Berlin. Algiers 1 year after World War 2, Stirner had thought that the best place to start his new and upcoming political career was in Africa. He gained French citizenship and moved to Algiers, where he formed the ''Egoist Union of Independence, ''a pro-independence movement leaded by Ego-anarchists. Stirner had written many books in his time in Algiers, mostly anti-government books. It was around this time that Stirner followers from Beto-XG started to land in Earth, specifically in N'Djamena, a city that Stirner had planned them to live in. Chad Stirner moved from Algiers to N'Djamena along with most of the Egoists that he had behind his back. In 1950, Hideki Tojo, who had just finished his trials, escaped to N'Djamena via a supersonic Egoist airplane hidden behind the jail he was supposed to be in. Tojo then took the identity of Eru Humbrah Misterioso. Stirner had established a more radical independence movement in this region, as police authority was lower and the region didn't have as many people as Algiers. Stirner became a nationally known politician. He quickly became governor of Chad after various elections. In December 2, 1950, Stirner called Harry S. Truman, now then president of the United States to develop a 'Hydrogen bomb'. In 1951, following a peaceful transition, both Chad and the Central African Republic declare independence from France. 3 days after this, the both of them unite, and 1 month later, Stirner is inaugurated as the president of the Central African-Chadian Union. When he took power, he revealed that he was immortal, but he never revealed he was an alien, or why he was immortal. President of the CAR-Chad Union Stirner, taking power of a country at the age of the Cold War, decided to support Egoist-led revolutions, for example, he supported an Egoist-led revolution in East Germany. This, however, was quickly crushed by the Soviet Army. In 1955, Max Stirner took notice of Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz, a frequent participator in rebellions against right-wing governments, most of them being supported by Xenomorphs. Castro had been in prison around this time along with the ''MR-26-7. ''However, Stirner quickly got him out of jail, and helped him fly to N'Djamena trough an Egoist communication tech. Stirner held various talks with MR-26-7 In N'Djamena, and ultimately, he decided to give them enough weapons and technology. Castro later overthrew the Batista government in Cuba, and an Egoist nation was implemented. Stirner, who had a great influence over Castro's philosophy, suggested to him to establish a wide amount of ego-anarchist laws. This was also when Stirner started to open to the public Human eye, with his 1st interview having one of his most iconic quotes and philosophical thoughts. ''Interviewer: ''Why do you have a law, if Anarcho-egoism is supposed to have no law? ''Stirner: ''Law is necessary for the destruction of it. We can't destroy law as long as we are the only society. The Leading Influence of Stirner While Stirner has had influence ever in his arrival on Earth, his influence grew the most during what is called the Capitalist-Communist standoff, one of the most iconic parts of the Great Cold War. During this period, Stirner manipulated dozens of conflicts behind the shadows. Among these were the Korean War, which had Kim Il-Sung, an Ego-anarchist supported by Stirner winning due to the immense amount of weapons given by the CCUOE - the Cuban Missile Crisis, where Stirner manipulated Castro to getting rid of Soviet missiles to prevent a Nuclear War, the Vietnam War, where similarly to the Korean War - Vietnamese Ho Chi Minh was aided by Stirner to win the war under the ego-anarchist side. Additionally, one of Stirner's strongest allies, Gustavo Díaz Ordaz became the president of Mexico during this time. While Stirner ordered Diaz Ordaz and Luis Echeverría to not fully take over the country, the two presidents started a turmoil in the country which would lead to a political instability for decades, which according to Stirner, would aid them later. Stirner also participated in the Six Day War, as Israel had been taken over by Egoist Benjamin Netanyahu. Period of 'Peace' In between the end of the Capitalist-Communist standoff and the revival of Max Stirner's interventionism, there was a period where most of the conflict on Earth was caused by the Xenomorph rather than the Egoist (such as the Mexican Civil War, Second American Civil War, South American War, etc.). During this time, the Ego-anarchists established more violent relations with the Xenomorphs, publicly calling them out for their violent tendencies. The destruction caused by the Xenomorph civil wars would make Stirner turn his eyes into the American continent. Modern The Continuation of his Intervention With the influx of poor people in the American continent following the 3 Xenomorphic wars, Stirner's attention was in the American continent. Specifically, the destruction caused in Mexico, a country he was familiar with. Stirner found out about the amount of immigrants that had escaped to the USA during the Mexican Civil War. However, among these, the most politically relevant was Purificación Carpinteyro. Stirner had found out that Carpinteyro became a Nihilist after seeing the destruction of her country. Taking advantage of this, Stirner communicated with her and convinced her to move to the CCUOE. Eventually, Carpinteyro was aided by Stirner and Russia was couped - establishing another egoist state. Additionally, during this time, Stirner intervened in North Korea, where a massive conflict was caused between the Xenomorphic Internationale and the Egoist Internationale. During this time, Stirner served as some sort of facilitator between the newly founded Xenomorph government in the DPRK and the Egoist Kim Dynasty. Eventually, with the turmoil that the Xenomorphic Internationale was in due to conflicting thoughts, they announced that they wouldn't do anything in case of an Egoist intervention. Stirner then ordered the attack of North Korea from China and set up a new egoist government with Kim Ju-ae as Supreme Leader and one of his clones, Max Stirner III as a Premier. Stirner also aided Chizome Akaguro and Tomura Shigaraki during the Japanese Civil War - yet another state which fell into ego-anarchism. Not only that, but a few years after the end of the Japanese Civil War, Mexico was under turmoil due to the assassination of Andres Manuel Lopez Beltran. This was caused by Jose Antonio Meade, who actually turned out to be Gustavo Díaz Ordaz. Mexico then became an ego-anarchist state. A Modern Stance Stirner's most recent act of interventionism was with the Colombian coup d'etat, 2062. He has stated that while he doesn't advocate for World War III, it will eventually happen and that he will likely be victorious. Category:Max Stirner Category:Ego-anarchism Category:Ego-anarchists Category:Great Cold War